The secret life of Mr Howard Wolowitz
by ynotlleb
Summary: After the birth of his daughter Howard's life changes in more than one way.
1. Loops gets a call

A TBBT story about our favourite engineer which starts in early season 10 and continues into the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

########

Howard sat the breakfast table with his heavily pregnant wife Bernardette and turned over the embossed invitation card.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler wish to invite Mr. Howard Wolowitz and Dr. Bernardette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz to their wedding celebration. RSVP.

Well Bernie, they are finally going to do it. I never thought I would see the day that we got an invitation to Sheldon's wedding!

That's right Mr. Wolowitz, I hope we can take an extra guest with us, I am not sure I can face being pregnant for too much longer.

OK, time to go to work, call me if you need anything.

########

Later that morning Howard got a call from his astronaut comrade Mike Massimino.

Hello Loops.

Hi Mike.

How is that wonderful wife of yours?

She is very big. Not long now until the baby is born.

Howard, I am not calling to talk about babies, NASA has a proposition for you. We are going to collaborate with Rice University in a research programme on the design of future spacecraft components. We need an astronaut and engineer to join the programme and you are the obvious candidate.

Sounds interesting, what will this entail?

Well you will have to spend one week every three months in Texas, but you will get a raise in pay. We need to clear this with Caltech but we want to ask you first.

When will this start?

In the new year, we aren't going to take you away from your wife at the moment.

OK, I will discuss with with Bernie tonight.

Great, thanks for your time Loops, good luck with the baby.


	2. First week in Texas

Two days after the phone call from Dr. Massimino Bernardette gave birth to a daughter, Deborah Maryann Caroline Wolowitz. Howard sent a quick message to Massimino telling the good news, he replied "congratulations, see you in the New Year."

######

January 2017, Howard said goodbye to his wife and daughter and started his first week visiting Texas. Howard was introduced to the group by the project head, Professor Walsh of Rice.

"So in conclusion I hope you will all welcome the newest member of our group, astronaut and engineer Dr. Howard Wolowitz of Caltech."

"Excuse me Professor, just to clear one thing, it is Mr. Wolowitz. As my friends continually remind me I don't have a doctorate. I just have a masters degree."

"Sorry, can we all welcome Mr. Wolowitz."

After the meeting Professor Walsh said "Mr. Wolowitz, do you want to come and have a cup of coffee, I would like to have a private chat with you about something."


	3. Back to work

After the first trip to Texas Howard returned to his family. He soon got settled into his new life at home and at work. Most of his work time was spent on the NASA-Rice project, he was continually emailing and Skyping with Texas to discuss their research work. Every Saturday night the whole gang would get together at Sheldon and Amy's apartment, Deborah's honorary Aunts and Uncles were always happy to see their favourite little girl.

######

April 2017, time for Howard's second trip to Texas. He gave a presentation on his prototype designs for future spacecraft components. The rest of the day was spent discussing which prototype would be developed to fly to the International Space Station. At the end of the week Howard had a private meeting with Professor Walsh before he flew home to his family.

######

July 2017 and it was time for Bernardette to return to work, the same week as Howard's third Texas trip. Howard's raise in pay was very useful in paying for Deborah's childcare costs. In Texas they discussed improvements to the design of Howard's new component for the International Space Station. It was a very fruitful week in Texas, Professor Walsh said that she was very pleased with Howard's contribution, the whole group was very glad they had Mr. Wolowitz on their team.


	4. Big changes

Over the next 5 years Howard continued with his NASA-Rice project, every three months he would go to Texas to discuss the project and meet with Professor Walsh. Howard learned a lot, he was involved in much more than engineering. He learned about optics, X-Ray physics, materials characterisation and worked on designs new solar panels to power spacecraft. For the first time in his career Howard was involved in original research.

One of his components was flown on the International Space Station. It was a great success but then they worked on making it better for next time. Howard worked very hard on his trips to Texas so he could spend more time watching his daughter grow up back in California.

There were big changes in the lives of his friends. Sheldon was promoted to full Professor and then Sheldon and Amy bought a house. Leonard drew the short straw and was made head of department for a year, but he also got a Professorship.

Raj went back to India for a 3 month visit and met up with Sunita, a friend of his sister Priya. The whole gang went out to India for their wedding!

Deborah continued to grow up, as little girls do. Howard delayed his quarterly trip to Texas so he could be there on her first day at school. Then Howard went to Texas for 2 weeks and spent several days in discussion with Professor Walsh.


	5. Howard's secret

In December 2022 kissed his wife and daughter at the airport. "Good luck Howie", "Bye Daddy". Howard had a special trip to Texas planned. At the end of the week Howard sent a message to his wife "mission accomplished, make the plans for Saturday."

The whole gang was invited round chez Wolowitz on Saturday night. When everyone was there Howard spilled the beans on his big secret.

"My friends, Dr. Cooper, Dr. Fowler-Cooper, Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Koothrapalli, Penny and Sunita. For the last 6 years I have been involved in a NASA research project at Rice University. This mere engineer with a lowly masters degree has been involved in research for the first time in my life. Last Thursday I had my PhD thesis defence at Rice University. I stand before you as DOCTOR Howard Wolowitz..."


End file.
